The Bet
by yuki.usagi7
Summary: Another boring day, with nothing to do, a couple of members of Organization XIII make a bet to pass the time.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: **Hi, thanks for reading this. This is my first fanfic so **please** read:

**1: **No flaming, - criticism is appreciated

**2.** Review please!:)

**3: **Disclaimer: seriously if i owned this, I wouldn't be posting this on Fanfic..

**4:** I'm sorry if there is any grammer mistakes.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1

It was another boring day cramped with missions – and Demyx was constantly reminding everyone about it.

"Heeeeeeyyyyy, you guuuuuyyyysssss. When is our next vacation?" Demyx said groaning stretched out on the couch in the grey room.

Axel, Zexion, Xigbar, Larxene, and Marluxia all shot annoyed stares at Demyx.

"Huh? ... Why're you all looking at me like that? Did I say something wrong?" He looked clueless at them.

Zexion rubbed his temple, Axel and Marluxia rolled their eyes, and Larxene opened her mouth to say something sarcastic but was interrupted by Roxas entering the room with Saix.

"It'll be an easy mission, so remember to kill the giant heartless in twilight town on the way back." Saix said.

Roxas only nodded and disappeared into the swirling blue portal.

"PST! Hey, you guys! Ask Saix for a vacation soon!" The lazy sitar loving blonde whispered to the others.

"Why don't you just ask, you lazy butt." Larxene snarled.

"Isn't it obvious? He's waaayyy too scary," he said, grimacing

Axel snorted, "Only because you ask too many times."

"Hmph! whatever, hey, how bout you, Xigbar? You're the scar – umm I mean the bravest out of all of us. I'm sure you can convince him to give us a break –"

"You are aware that I can hear every word you're saying, right?" Saix said, beside Demyx's ear.

Everyone except Xigbar jumped and scrambled away.

"WH-what are you doing here?" Demyx squeaked.

"I want to know what you all are up to instead of working," Saix said cocking an eyebrow, "or have you all finished ALL of the missions."

They all nodded, not meeting his scary eyes.

"Actually, Demyx here has something he's been dying to ask you something," Larxene's eyes glinted maliciously.

"Hmm? And what is that…Demyx?" He turned his stare towards the cowering blonde.

"mn...mmmnmnmnmnn….."He muttered.

Sighing frustrated, Zexion poked his side causing him to jump onto Saix which in turn caused him to fall back and collapse on Larxene's lap.

Quickly, Axel and Marluxia met eyes and lightning fast moved quickly. Marluxia held Larxene back as her eyes became huge and sharp, while Axel grabbed Demyx and threw him behind Xigbar.

After Larxene calmed down, Saix sighed, walking away, saying, "It doesn't matter, if you'll all stop moping around if you get a break, then I'll give you a damn break."

Demyx jumped up smiling, "Thanks! Thanks! Thanks! Hey, you guys-" he started to say but was interrupted by Marluxia; "if you want something to do, why not make … a bet?" an evil smile appeared on his face as he said this.

"A bet?Sounds interesting. I want in," Axel said.

"Me too! Me too! As long as it is fun!" Demyx said.

"You're all so childish", Zexion murmured, "Do you have anyidea what kind of bets Marluxia does?"

"Don't worry! It'll be fun and perfect for a break!" Marluxia grinned.

"….Sooo what is it?" Xigbar asked suspiciously.

"You know one of our new companions? Lucky number 13?"

"Thirt – you mean the Roxas shrimp?" Larxene questioned.

"Yeah, well this'll be interesting because since he has no recollection of who he was, which means he should be like a robot, bbbbutttt he's not. I've never seen him-"

"Laugh?" Demyx interrupted.

"No, no. I've seen him laugh." Axel said thoughtfully.

"Smile?" He tried again.

"….Demyx are you serious? You smile when you laugh," Larxene scowled.

"Well, mmmaaabbbeee Roxas doesn't." Demyx thought out loud.

"Hey! You guys! Listen! I was gonna say blush!" Marluxia said exasperated.

"Hmm… Yea I don't think I've seen him do that."

"I dunno 'bout this you guys… If he finds out…" Zexion started.

"There's a reward!Something ALL of you want, lie." Marluxia added.

"Then, I guess I'm in too." Xigbar said unexpectedly.

"Ewwwww! Does that mean you're a pedophile?" Larxene said, moving away from him to sit beside Zexion.

"Huh? What the hell? Since when?" Xigbar said annoyed.

"I think she means since the goal is to make him blush, the easiest way is to flirt with him." Axel said thoughtfully, "Whoa, that would make you seem like a pedophile…no offence!" he added after earning himself a glare from Xigbar.

"I ONLY wanted the freaking reward and something to do. Besides you can make him blush without flirting with him, idiots" Xigbar barked, "and are all of you going to flirt with him?"

"I've thought of a way, without flirting," Zexion said quietly.

"And what's that,"Axel asked.

"Probably, walk in on him changing,"Larxene suggested.

"'Kay, whatever, so is everyone in?" Marluxia asked.

Everyone nodded, just as a blue portal appeared with Roxas coming out of it.

"Let the games begin…" Marluxia and Axel muttered at the same time.

* * *

_To be continued...maybe_

**

* * *

**

**Note:**So this is my first fanfic. Please review, especially if you want me to continue.

If you want something to happen, tell me. And should i continue at all?'('^')/

Seriously...what do you think of it?


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: **Hi, thanks for reading this. This is my first fanfic so **please** read:

**1: **No flaming, - criticism is appreciated

**2.** Review please!:)

**3: **Disclaimer: seriously if i owned this, I wouldn't be posting this on Fanfic..

**4:** I'm sorry if there is any grammer im sorry if they are not so in character

* * *

**Chapter 2**

They all looked at each other, wondering who would make the first move.

"I guess I'm up first", Xigbar said, getting up and stretching.

"Hey, Roxas!" he shouted across the room.

"So, what do you think he's gonna do?" Demyx asked eagerly.

"Probably pin him and do xxx and xxxxx – oh and don't forget xxxxx!" Marluxia said smirked, causing Zexion, who was sitting right next to him, to throw a cautious look and inch away from him.

"Dude! That's sick!" Demyx said making a face, "where d'youcome up with that kinda stuff?"

"I bet you were planning to do that!" Larxene smirked.

"…"

When Marluxia didn't reply, everyone stared at him.

"I hope you don't actually -", Axel started with a warning look.

"Sh!" Marluxia interrupted, "watch what Xigbar's doing."

They all turned in Roxas and Xigbar's direction. He reached down, so that his mouth was next to his ear, and whispered something. Slowly Roxas' face turned from confusion to discomfort. Xigbar returned to his normal posture, and looked at Roxas' face. His expecting face fell, but shrugged, leaned against the wall looking content. Roxas stood still, thinking. He then looked around the room, after spotting the group, he walked towards them.

"Awww, do you think Xigbar told him about the game?" Demyx asked quietly.

"Hmm, no, he looks likes he's going to apologize," Axel said slowly.

As Roxas approached the group, he was thinking over what to say. _What Xigbar told me seems completely out of character… But if what he said was true, I have to talk to her. I should tell h –_

"Oof!" he grunted as he tripped; swiftly strong arms caught and steadied him. Roxas looked up to see something peculiar in the deep green eyes that belonged to his best friend, Axel. But it was gone so fast; Roxas thought he just imagined it.

"Thanks, Axel. I gotta talk to Larxene about um…" he drifted off, "something".

Hearing this created a buzz of whispers. Demyx had gone to Xigbar, undoubtedly asking what he had told Roxas. And Zexion was quietly talking with Axel and Marluxia about a theory of his. Roxas looked around, surprised.

"Hey, Axel. Is there something I ought to know about? I've never seen everyone so talkative before."

"No, no, it's nothing. Probably just the excitement of a week of vacation!" Axel replied with forced enthusiasm, avoiding the dark blue eyes.

"Hmm, if you say so," Roxas said, pushing aside the suspicious feeling.

He stood in front of Larxene and cleared his throat.

"What do you want, pipsqueak?" she asked rudely.

"Can I speak to you alone for just a few minutes?" Roxas asked quietly, "it'll be quick… It's about your …secret." He added, when she glared at him.

"I have no secret", Larxene smirked_.What is he - ugh, Xigbar must've said something. I could use this opportunity to try and win the competition. This prize better be worth it._

"But then again, there is that one secret," Larxene purred, drawing closer to the blonde whose eyes were growing wide.

"Do you know… what it is?" She looked into his eyes.

_Ew, I can't believe I'm doing this, how disgusting! But the last time Marluxia gave a prize for a bet, it was 200,000 munny! And I need those new daggers t –_

"Then is it true what Xigbar said?" Roxas whispered, trying to keep his voice low as to not let the others, who were inching closer, hear.

Larxene's eyes narrowed just a fraction.

_What did that old timer say about me? Damn, well I'll take a risk and agree. _

"Of course!" she purred.

"Uh… I just wanted to say that…" he said taking in a big gulp of air and said so fast everyone could barely make out the words.

"I am flattered that you think I'm s-sexy, and even though you go for younger men and you think I'm your soul mate. You can have your fantasies but it'd be best not to tell your fantasies of me xxx and xxxxxxing with xxxx to Xigbar because he told me everything. He also said you plan on xxxxxxxxx me, and I'd prefer if you wouldn't."

After Roxas finished, he stepped back and waited for her to respond.

There was a moment of silence and then a choking sound. Everyone turned to the sound to see the source that was Xigbar on the floor guffawing so hard he couldn't breathe. Demyx, Axel and Marluxia who were holding their laugh in, joined in; Even Zexion was chuckling to himself.

Larxene's face had turned white as a sheet then beat red with anger. She was so angry; there was something like steam radiating from her.

"Larxene, tsk tsk. You said that I would do all that." Marluxia said, still laughing with a fake appalled face, "But it turns out you were planning to do it first!"

"Xigbar!" Larxene said through her teeth, "you are so DEAD!" She screamed the last part. Pulling out her knives and running over to the still rolling man.

Demyx gasped and crawled away as fast as he could as a strong wave of lightning stuck where he was just a second ago.

Xigbar appeared across the room chuckling as he said, "no need to be embarrassed! If you want him to xxxx then you just had to ask him!"

Larxene roared, shooting out random lightning, chased him out of the room.

"Huh?" Roxas stared at the place where they just were.

_Does this mean she does or doesn't think of me like that?_

"Hey, Roxas!" Demyx called at him, "do you wanna hang out with us?"

"Yea! Roxas come and have some fun!" Axel encouraged.

"Sure, whatever you say." Roxas said reluctantly.

I feel like they're up to something…He thought he heard Demyx say, "It's our turn."

They went up in Demyx's room after they had changed out of their stuffy clothes.

"Anyone thirsty? I have tea…" Demyx said pulling out a pitcher of iced tea from the mini fridge.

He walked in Roxas' direction and tripped very dramatically.

_My plan is sooogonna work._ Demyx thought, plastering an apologetic look on his face as he looked up at Roxas.

"Oh! Sorry! Sorry, Roxas! There's juice all over you! You should change right away, you might get sick! It'll be sticky, so go take a shower in my bathroom."

Axel and Marluxia exchanged glances and quickly looked back at Roxas.

"No, it's fine. I'll go change in my room." Roxas sighed, getting up.

"NO! Seriously, your room is in the opposite side of the castle. It'll take waayy too long!" Demyx said, hastily pushing Roxas towards the washroom. "Just throw your clothes outside and I'll give you a change of clothes after your done showering."

"…Well, fine." The smaller blonde said, stepping into the bathroom.

After he threw his clothes outside and the starting of the shower sounded. Demyx grinning, looked at the others, and pulled out a dress.

"My plan is," he paused for effect, "is flawless."

"I have a feeling your wrong." Axel said, his eyes gleaming.

"Do you know something we don't?" Zexion asked.

Axel laughed and laughed to himself. "You'll see what I mean."

"I think I know what you mean… Marluxia said, chuckling.

"Yeah, of course you would," Axel snorting now, "you were there."

Demyx and Zexion studied the dress; pink, frilly, puffy, and extremely girly.

"…Are you saying he'd _like_ wearing this?" Zexion asked in a disbelieving voice.

Just then the shower stopped, and Demyx ran to slip the dress into the bathroom. There was a silence, and Demyx had an urge to say an excuse.

"Sorry, Roxas, but that was the only thing that's your size." He said apologetically. "I couldn't find som-"

But Demyx stopped when the door opened, revealing Roxas looking snug in the dress. They all had to admit the dress made him look …cute and that it fit him perfectly.

"You're right. It's just my size. Thanks!" He said happily.

"…you're…welcome?", Demyx muttered, in shock.

"You're actually ….comfortable…wearing that?" Zexion asked confused.

"Sure! This reminds me of when we had to infiltrate Agrabah, and I had to look like a girl for two days. This dress is a lot more comfortable than the other one though; remember, Axel?"

"Yeah, and you liked wearing it, Marluxia had showed up to drag us out of there." Axel said, guffawing, "you said that you 'had a degree of movement' in them"

Zexion groaned, and Demyx said, "Our plan! Perfectly thought out, has gone awry…"

Everyone looked at him.

"Awry?" Marluxia repeated.

"Hey, I know big words too y'know!" Demyx said.

"Well, Demyx and I are out of ideas; that was our best plan…" Zexion sighed.

"Out of ideas? What do you mean?" Roxas asked. He had been examining himself in the mirror, so everyone forgot about him.

"Oh. Um…" stuttered Demyx, scrambling for an excuse.

"For… the dress! Yeah! Demyx and Zexion were going to give it to Larxene to cheer her up, but it's not her size, so their plan has gone… 'awry'." Said Axel throwing a rather dry lookat him, who gave Axel a thumbs up.

"That's a good idea, but I'm not sure she'd like something like this…"Roxas questioned.

"Here, I'll give you back the dress, but I'll need to go back to my room to get a change of clothes."

"…"

"I can't believe that he's going all the way across the castle dressed like that…" said Zexion, shaking his head.

"So… what's next?" Demyx asked dumbly.

"I know! I vote for strip poker!" His eyes glinting with a plan.

* * *

Dragon-of-Riches : Thanks for reviewing!:D You're the first person to review my first fanfic! So i'd like to dedicate this chapter to you!Hope you like this one!


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**

**Please read!(*^▽^*) Won't take long!:**

**1.** I'm **really **sorry for not updating in a long time.

**2.** **I have changed the rating**, if you're wondering... I also apologize deeply for this if you were expecting lemon. I tried to write it, but every two sentences I start getting all flustered and stuck.I read plenty of lemons, but sadly I can not write my own right now...

**MASSIVE** nosebleeds... but I'm working on it...

**3.** **I dedicate this chapter to Strophe **(my fwend)who helped me crush my hopeless writer's block and encouraged me to write more. If it wasn't for her this chapter wouldn't have been written.:D

**4.** **Please review**!Thank you for reading!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"Strip poker…" Zexion echoed staring at the wall. _I am _terrible _at poker…_

"I'm back guys, what are you talking about?" Roxas had come back from his room, in some thankfully, pants but nonetheless in some rather feminine looking clothes.

Roxas sat against the bed, smoothed out his wet hair thinking. _I never played poker before…but I need some munny, sea salt ice cream sure is addicting. _

Marluxia was smiling, going over his best strategies. Inside he was laughing maniacally. _Muahahkakakaka…I will winnnnnnn…._

The bed creaked as Axel got up and sat on the floor next to Roxas.

"The thing is… Saix is such a ninny-"

"…More like a sourpuss-" Demyx interrupted, muttering.

"And the last time he saw some of us playing strip poker," Axel continued,"He said we seriously damaged his eyes, so he banned it."

Demyx groaned and fell back on his bed, and Marluxia shrugged.

"Then we just won't get caught," he said nonchalantly.

Sharp eyes turned over to him, "Are you serious? You know as well as everyone just how bad his punishments are!" Zexion said seriously.

There was a thud where Demyx rolled on the floor.

"All those…missions…" Demyx moaned, flinching. He was lost in the memories of having to defeat hideous monsters as a punishment.

Marluxia took out a box of poker chips from under the bed and dumped them in the center of the circle.

"Stop acting like a bunch of pansies, and start acting like men."

Axel rolled his eyes, "_You're _the one with pink hair…flower lover." He muttered.

"Wha-!" Marluxia started getting up angrily.

"What's going on over here?" a deep voice from outside to room said.

The reactions were quick and it was over in a few seconds. Demyx and Zexion flew onto the chips to hide them from view, but as a result, bumped their heads together causing yelps of pain. Axel, Marluxia, and Roxas all whipped their heads towards the doorway, expecting to see Saix. Instead, there stood a tall man with white-blonde hair, a short beard, and multiple piercings.

"What's wrong with you lot? You look as if you've seen a ghost."

They all breathed a sigh of relief.

"Luxord! Buddy! You shouldn't sneak up on us like that!" Axel sighed.

At that moment Luxord spotted Roxas in his rather…pink clothing, his eyes gleamed.

"I did not know you swung that way, so you have come out, huh?"chuckled Luxord.

Roxas' eyes widened just a fraction and looked down; something unknown in his chest felt like it was pulsing faster.

_He can't know… can he?_

Axel glanced sideways and couldn't help but lightly blush, so he quickly changed the subject.

"Seriously though, what're _you_ doing here?"

"I was just passing by and I couldn't help but overhear about a game."

Demyx who was rubbing his head said, "We_were_ just going to play strip pok-mmf!" He was grabbed by Zexion who covered his mouth.

_*If Luxord finds out, we'll defiantly end up playing!*_Zexion thought.

Luxord knew Zexion didn't want to play because of Saix. He sighed in comprehension, and patted Zexion's shoulder.

"I understand you don't want to anger Saix. Don't worry, we can still play! We'll just go to hmm… Agrabah!"

Marluxia gathered the poker chips, tossed them to Demyx, and made a portal.

"Onwards!" Demyx jumped up grinning, first to enter the portal. Everyone else soon followed behind.

Upon entering Agrabah, everyone instantly felt the difference in temperature. There were many people in the marketplaces and streets. Demyx looked around, after spotting a small secluded area on the side of a building; he sat down pulling out the poker chips. Roxas walked to join him, but was held back by Zexion and Axel. Zexion had on a disbelieving expression, while Axel sighed. Demyx noticing the looks he was receiving from the others looked dumbfounded.

"What are you guys doing? Come here and let's get started, yeah?" He then gestured to the small empty area around him sprouting poisonous looking, unknown vegetation.

Zexion's right eye was twitching while incomprehensible words were spilled. Axel smacked his forehead and looked up at the sky as if expecting a meteor to shoot down, hit Demyx, and knock some sense into him.

Luxord rolled his eyes, obviously used to Demyx's lack of common sense._He's worse today. Probably ate something foul._

Marluxia, who was flapping his shirt in a failed attempt to reduce the heat, decided to step in.

"Look at the amount of space there is, and the people who will see what we are doing in the middle of the city."

Demyx got up while surveying the area shrugged and walked towards them.

"Hmmm… I _guess_ you are right…" he said reluctantly with a shrug. "Well then, where are we supposed to go?"

They all agreed to just rent one cheap room for a day, since; they _were_ going to play _strip _poker and didn't want to damage anyone's eyes.

"Roxas, do you remember that place we stayed for the overnight mission?"

Roxas furrowed his eyebrows scavenging through his memories; his face lit up.

"Yeah, I think it was called … 'Desert Mirage Inn'."

He pointed to a small building, three stories high towards the west side of the city. They entered to see a small waiting area and a snoring old man behind counter. They decided that it would be odd if six men(ish) all stayed in one small room.

"So two people could go first," Roxas suggested, "Then after he goes back to sleep – which wouldn't take long – everyone else could come up?" Murmurs of agreement sounded.

"Luxord and Marluxia can go, they're the oldest," Demyx reasoned, sounding dazed and drunk. There was a grunt of frustration and then a smack on the head by Axel.

"What'd ya do that for!" Demyx glared at Axel.

"Hey Zexion, isn't he acting a bit _too _stupid?"Axel raised an eyebrow. "He's acting differently ever since we came here..."

Luxord narrowed his eyes and whispered something to Marluxia. The pink head stared at Demyx's neck frowning, _what's that? Looks like that weir – _

"Mar's a pervvvv!" He said giggling feverishly, covering his neck. Roxas glanced at Marluxia, who angrily removed his hands to reveal purple-blue dots that were slowly multiplying on his body. Murmuring a soft 'oh', he closely examined the infestation. He quickly left after saying he knew what it was, he'd go back to the castle to cure it and that since they were short of players, he would send Xigbar and Larxene.

"…So, stick to the original plan?" Roxas asked the remaining three.

"Yeah, not?" Axel shrugged and Zexion nodded.

"How should we decide who goes?" Luxord asked, "Flip a coin?"

"Nah…" Axel objected, "Maybe rock, paper, scissors!"

"Rock…" they all chanted, "paper…scissors!"

Roxas- paper, Zexion- rock, Luxord- rock, and Axel…?

"Axel… what _is _that?" Roxas asked, Axel had his arms outstretched in a big arch.

"You don't _know?_" he asked with mock surprise, "it's avalanche! Duh!" he said this as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"It's me and Roxas! Any objections?" Without waiting for a reply he quickly dragged surprised blonde by the hand saying "Wait here for Larxene and Xigbar."

Smiling he thought mirthfully, _I won't let anyone else be alone with him. He's _my_little usagi._

He rang the bell on the countertop; the old man woke up yawning. "So how many rooms? Two?"

"No, we'd just like one room please." Axel said

The old man peered closely at them, something clicked, and realization crept into his face. Brimming with mirth he asked, "You're not from around here are you? Is this your honey moon or anniversary?"

Roxas' eyes widened and he opened his mouth soundlessly, gripping Axel's hand for support; Axel looked down at him smirking, _aww he's so cute, I feel like grabbing him and h - … Huh? Wha –_

The sound of the old man continuously talking and clinking of the keys snapped the redhead out of his daze.

"…You've got a cute girlfriend there, have a good time eh?" he said, handing the room key to Axel and winking at Roxas.

Roxas' eyes widened impossibly more, looking like a dead goldfish. Wrapping an arm around him, Axel led him up the stairs.

"Let's go… Honey" he said with a teasing voice, he felt some kind of hidden epiphany as he said this.

Roxas felt his face tingling and that strange feeling in his chest again. He shut his eyes tightly, thinking. _Don't we need hearts to feel? Then… what the __hell is this?_

Opening the room marked four revealed a single bed, a small bathroom, a purple carpet covering the floor, a small wardrobe, and a window facing the city's marketplace.

Axel opened the window and looked outside admiring the view. A wave of confusion increased as he stared at Axel and his chest ached. He felt his vision blur; he tugged at Axel's sleeve. He called out to Axel biting his lip.

Surprised, he looked over at Roxas and felt an impulse. He took it, grabbing his arm he said quietly, "Let me try something…"

Gently pushing the smaller boy against the wall, heat ran through his fingers as he brushed them against the blonde's face. A strong wave of intense _need _overtook him; struggling to comprehend it, he stared into those deep blue eyes. A nostalgic feeling had indulged its self onto both of them; giving a feeling that this should have been for a long time. Slowly, he bent down, caressed the soft face and leaned closer to connect their longing lips

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"Strip poker…" Zexion echoed staring at the wall. _I am _terrible _at poker…_

"I'm back guys, what are you talking about?" Roxas had come back from his room, in some thankfully, pants but nonetheless in some rather feminine looking clothes.

Roxas sat against the bed, smoothed out his wet hair thinking. _I never played poker before…but I need some munny, sea salt ice cream sure is addicting. _

Marluxia was smiling, going over his best strategies. Inside he was laughing maniacally. _Muahahkakakaka…I will winnnnnnn…._

The bed creaked as Axel got up and sat on the floor next to Roxas.

"The thing is… Saix is such a ninny-"

"…More like a sourpuss-" Demyx interrupted, muttering.

"And the last time he saw some of us playing strip poker," Axel continued,"He said we seriously damaged his eyes, so he banned it."

Demyx groaned and fell back on his bed, and Marluxia shrugged.

"Then we just won't get caught," he said nonchalantly.

Sharp eyes turned over to him, "Are you serious? You know as well as everyone just how bad his punishments are!" Zexion said seriously.

There was a thud where Demyx rolled on the floor.

"All those…missions…" Demyx moaned, flinching. He was lost in the memories of having to defeat hideous monsters as a punishment.

Marluxia took out a box of poker chips from under the bed and dumped them in the center of the circle.

"Stop acting like a bunch of pansies, and start acting like men."

Axel rolled his eyes, "_You're _the one with pink hair…flower lover." He muttered.

"Wha-!" Marluxia started getting up angrily.

"What's going on over here?" a deep voice from outside to room said.

The reactions were quick and it was over in a few seconds. Demyx and Zexion flew onto the chips to hide them from view, but as a result, bumped their heads together causing yelps of pain. Axel, Marluxia, and Roxas all whipped their heads towards the doorway, expecting to see Saix. Instead, there stood a tall man with white-blonde hair, a short beard, and multiple piercings.

"What's wrong with you lot? You look as if you've seen a ghost."

They all breathed a sigh of relief.

"Luxord! Buddy! You shouldn't sneak up on us like that!" Axel sighed.

At that moment Luxord spotted Roxas in his rather…pink clothing, his eyes gleamed.

"I did not know you swung that way, so you have come out, huh?"chuckled Luxord.

Roxas' eyes widened just a fraction and looked down; something unknown in his chest felt like it was pulsing faster.

_He can't know… can he?_

Axel glanced sideways and couldn't help but lightly blush, so he quickly changed the subject.

"Seriously though, what're _you doing here?"_

"I was just passing by and I couldn't help but overhear about a game."

Demyx who was rubbing his head said, "We_were just going to play strip pok-mmf!" He was grabbed by Zexion who covered his mouth._

_*If Luxord finds out, we'll defiantly end up playing!*_Zexion thought.

Luxord knew Zexion didn't want to play because of Saix. He sighed in comprehension, and patted Zexion's shoulder.

"I understand you don't want to anger Saix. Don't worry, we can still play! We'll just go to hmm… Agrabah!"

Marluxia gathered the poker chips, tossed them to Demyx, and made a portal.

"Onwards!" Demyx jumped up grinning, first to enter the portal. Everyone else soon followed behind.

Upon entering Agrabah, everyone instantly felt the difference in temperature. There were many people in the marketplaces and streets. Demyx looked around, after spotting a small secluded area on the side of a building; he sat down pulling out the poker chips. Roxas walked to join him, but was held back by Zexion and Axel. Zexion had on a disbelieving expression, while Axel sighed. Demyx noticing the looks he was receiving from the others looked dumbfounded.

"What are you guys doing? Come here and let's get started, yeah?" He then gestured to the small empty area around him sprouting poisonous looking, unknown vegetation.

Zexion's right eye was twitching while incomprehensible words were spilled. Axel smacked his forehead and looked up at the sky as if expecting a meteor to shoot down, hit Demyx, and knock some sense into him.

Luxord rolled his eyes, obviously used to Demyx's lack of common sense._He's worse today. Probably ate something foul._

Marluxia, who was flapping his shirt in a failed attempt to reduce the heat, decided to step in.

"Look at the amount of space there is, and the people who will see what we are doing in the middle of the city."

Demyx got up while surveying the area shrugged and walked towards them.

"Hmmm… I _guess_ you are right…" he said reluctantly with a shrug. "Well then, where are we supposed to go?"

They all agreed to just rent one cheap room for a day, since; they _were going to play __strip _poker and didn't want to damage anyone's eyes.

"Roxas, do you remember that place we stayed for the overnight mission?"

Roxas furrowed his eyebrows scavenging through his memories; his face lit up.

"Yeah, I think it was called … 'Desert Mirage Inn'."

He pointed to a small building, three stories high towards the west side of the city. They entered to see a small waiting area and a snoring old man behind counter. They decided that it would be odd if six men(ish) all stayed in one small room.

"So two people could go first," Roxas suggested, "Then after he goes back to sleep – which wouldn't take long – everyone else could come up?" Murmurs of agreement sounded.

"Luxord and Marluxia can go, they're the oldest," Demyx reasoned, sounding dazed and drunk. There was a grunt of frustration and then a smack on the head by Axel.

"What'd ya do that for!" Demyx glared at Axel.

"Hey Zexion, isn't he acting a bit _too _stupid?"Axel raised an eyebrow. "He's acting differently ever since we came here..."

Luxord narrowed his eyes and whispered something to Marluxia. The pink head stared at Demyx's neck frowning, _what's that? Looks like that weir – _

"Mar's a pervvvv!" He said giggling feverishly, covering his neck. Roxas glanced at Marluxia, who angrily removed his hands to reveal purple-blue dots that were slowly multiplying on his body. Murmuring a soft 'oh', he closely examined the infestation. He quickly left after saying he knew what it was, he'd go back to the castle to cure it and that since they were short of players, he would send Xigbar and Larxene.

"…So, stick to the original plan?" Roxas asked the remaining three.

"Yeah, not?" Axel shrugged and Zexion nodded.

"How should we decide who goes?" Luxord asked, "Flip a coin?"

"Nah…" Axel objected, "Maybe rock, paper, scissors!"

"Rock…" they all chanted, "paper…scissors!"

Roxas- paper, Zexion- rock, Luxord- rock, and Axel…?

"Axel… what _is _that?" Roxas asked, Axel had his arms outstretched in a big arch.

"You don't _know?_" he asked with mock surprise, "it's avalanche! Duh!" he said this as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"It's me and Roxas! Any objections?" Without waiting for a reply he quickly dragged surprised blonde by the hand saying "Wait here for Larxene and Xigbar."

Smiling he thought mirthfully, _I won't let anyone else be alone with him. He's _my_little usagi._

He rang the bell on the countertop; the old man woke up yawning. "So how many rooms? Two?"

"No, we'd just like one room please." Axel said

The old man peered closely at them, something clicked, and realization crept into his face. Brimming with mirth he asked, "You're not from around here are you? Is this your honey moon or anniversary?"

Roxas' eyes widened and he opened his mouth soundlessly, gripping Axel's hand for support; Axel looked down at him smirking, _aww he's so cute, I feel like grabbing him and h - … Huh? Wha –_

The sound of the old man continuously talking and clinking of the keys snapped the redhead out of his daze.

"…You've got a cute girlfriend there, have a good time eh?" he said, handing the room key to Axel and winking at Roxas.

Roxas' eyes widened impossibly more, looking like a dead goldfish. Wrapping an arm around him, Axel led him up the stairs.

"Let's go… Honey" he said with a teasing voice, he felt some kind of hidden epiphany as he said this.

Roxas felt his face tingling and that strange feeling in his chest again. He shut his eyes tightly, thinking. _Don't we need hearts to feel? Then… what the __hell is this?_

Opening the room marked four revealed a single bed, a small bathroom, a purple carpet covering the floor, a small wardrobe, and a window facing the city's marketplace.

Axel opened the window and looked outside admiring the view. A wave of confusion increased as he stared at Axel and his chest ached. He felt his vision blur; he tugged at Axel's sleeve. He called out to Axel biting his lip.

Surprised, he looked over at Roxas and felt an impulse. He took it, grabbing his arm he said quietly, "Let me try something…"

Gently pushing the smaller boy against the wall, heat ran through his fingers as he brushed them against the blonde's face. A strong wave of intense _need _overtook him; struggling to comprehend it, he stared into those deep blue eyes. A nostalgic feeling had indulged its self onto both of them; giving a feeling that this should have been for a long time. Slowly, he bent down, caressed the soft face and leaned closer to connect their longing lips

* * *

(≧∇≦)! This took _**sooo**_ damn long to write...

I realized my flaws, but it's really hard to avoid them... I'm working on it to improve my writing!

I know it sucks and it's short but the next chapter will be better and longer!**I promise!**

That last paragraph took the rest of my life source... But I'm FINALLY DONNNEEEE!WHOOPEE! **（*´▽｀*）**

**Thank You for reviewing!~!:**

**Dragon-of-Riches : **No prob!:)

**Mgstar97 : **Thanks!

**XxKH-FreakxX : **Thanks!

**bloody attraction : **Haha, I love strip poker!

**AkurokuandZemyxfangirl :** Thanks! I hope they like it too!

**Strophe : **:D You reviewed too! Lol, well thanks!


End file.
